


How Far We Fall

by HunterOfTheSkies



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Hints of RavenTrust, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make Maiev be so mean, M/M, Please bring tissues if you cry easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterOfTheSkies/pseuds/HunterOfTheSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalaran has fallen, and with it Khadgar.<br/>At least someone is there to witness his final moments and hear his last words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> !Warning!  
>  This story has descriptive injuries and death. If any of these things bother you please.  
> PLEASE read at your own risk.

It was a beacon, one that brought the races of Azeroth together to face a common foe. Shimmering tiles of blue upon the roofs and the stunning violet of it’s spires. Dalaran was a force of magic and might.

Now it laid shattered upon the shore of Thal’Darnath.

And Khadgar was broken upon the cobblestone. Still holding onto whatever life he held within him. However fleeting it maybe. 

The Archmage had been teleporting those he could away as Dalaran fell from the sky. The image of it all to familiar to the one the demon had shown him in Karazhan. It haunted him so, and it drove him to save as many as he could. But, with his attention diverted he did not notice the growing shadow as a spire fell upon him. The bones in his legs were shattered and pierced through his skin in blinding agony. The lower vertebrae of his spine most likely nothing but dust.

He did not blame the people who fled from his teleportation looking for an escape, and thinking he was dead. He was surprised he wasn’t. Still his torment would not end there.

When Dalaran struck the corrupted ground of Thal’ Darnath it threw the spire off of Khadgar, and then himself into the air. The spire landed some distance away crumbling from the force. Khadgar himself landed upon the steps of the Violet Citadel. A sharp _crack_ made his ears ring and vision blur. He felt some ribs give way and soon he was coughing up blood. It joined the rest of it as it spread upon the stairs.

Tears gathered in his eyes due to the pain, and the knowledge that he had failed to protect the great city, it’s citizens, and Azeroth itself. 

Time stood still for awhile, then fell away completely. Until the sound of footfalls reached Khadgar’s ears.

“This is your fault Archmage.” Came a cold voice. Khadgar recognized it as Maiev. When did the Warden get here? Had she watched the city fall? “Lady Jaina is on her way and she will not be pleased on what you have done to her city.”

Khadgar tried to laugh at that. But it came out as a strangled gurgle.

“Did I not warn you? Did I not tell you what you have become?” Maiev snarled as she walked over. Khadgar managed to turn his head to look at her. The crescent blade she wielded stained with demon blood. And she seemed to be favoring her left side. So Maiev and her sister must have come to fight. Hopefully they had helped the people flee from the Legion.  “In your quest to protect Azeroth you have become mad with destroying what could destroy us. And in the end, you ended up helping it. You have _failed_ Archmage.”

“ _Her_ city…” Khadgar choked out. “ _My_ madness.”

Khadgar was able to laugh this time but it brought more blood with it. He managed to swallow it down and continue to speak. A bit stronger then before.

“This city, was always meant for Azeroth’s races. Not some-” Khadgar struggled a lung was punctured. He would not be getting enough air if he kept talking. Still he had to say what needed to be said. “-place for one to rule from.”

“Archmage-” Maiev began trying to stop the dying man’s ranting.

“Let me speak.” Khadgar interrupted. "I do not have much time left.”

“You are speaking too much for a man at death’s door already. Are you sure you do not want me to end your suffering?” Maiev asked. Her voice was soft, but Khadgar could hear some malice in there. They had become enemies somewhere along the way haven’t they?

“When I cannot speak any longer, you can kill me then.” Khadgar said, his gaze turning up to the smoke filled sky. He could still see the stars. Maybe his last sight wouldn’t be so bad after all. He smiled. “I know you want that honor Warden.”

Maiev scoffed at that and then she waited. For awhile she only heard Khadgar’s ragged breathing. She moved closer, her limp bringing forth the sound of scraping metal once more in her foot steps. 

“You are right Warden.” Khadgar started again. “I went mad. Long long ago- when I pierced my Master’s heart with steel.”

“He was- amazing. Others would call him eccentric but Light,” Khadgar coughed.  “He was extraordinary, and showed me so much. When I had found out. About Sargeras, and what he had been using me for. That he was shaping me to be his killer.”

“I realized, in the end. I had to stop the burning Legion. But if there was one thing I was told. Was that I trusted easily, and I had hoped that the races of Azeroth would join me to defeat them. All of Azeroth would join my battle.”

“And I am so sorry, that I ran forth without caution. That with my own goal in mind I left you all behind. But remember, not me. But Dalaran, the races of Azeroth gathering upon her streets. Interacting, and slowly ever so slowly. Finally getting over their hatred for one another.”

Maiev watched as the light began fade from Khadgar’s eyes his chest heaving with effort. 

“I hope, in time after you all have defeated the Legion. Because I still trust that you will. Old habits die hard after all. That you will get over your hatred for me, and for what I had done to Azeroth in my grief filled duty to destroy the Legion.”

The word Legion came out in a wispy breath and just like that. The apprentice of Medivh, the one who tired so hard to save Azeroth passed away. 

Maiev looked at the Archmage one last time before turning away. 

“He may have made his mistakes, but the least you can do is pay him respect.” Resonated a deep voice that startled Maiev. The demons were chasing the fleeing people or engaging in combat. None should be here. She looked around and out of the shadow came the old Guardian himself.  Tears were sitting in his eyes refusing to be shed.

“The world believed him to be one without fault. But, for a long time he carried the burden of Azeroth’s protection upon his shoulders. Like any Guardian would have. And when he tried to share it, only more was stacked upon him. He knew like me, that Azeroth’s Guardians are in her people. Not one lone person.” Medivh said striding to Khadgar’s body, swirls of magic slowly coming to life. Dancing beautifully upon the harsh wind that carried fel embers. 

Then Khadgar’s body ignited in blue flame. They quickly devoured it as if it was paper, and what it left behind was a flawless sapphire. 

Khadgar’s Gem of Health. 

One that used to gently pulse with his heartbeat. Medivh carefully bent down and cradled it like it was the most precious and prized jewel in all of Azeroth although the glow was now gone.

“I will be watching Warden. Do not let his trust be misplaced.” 

In a flash, feathers replaced flesh and a raven took to the air. The jewel within it’s claws. Maiev had no doubt that he was returning to Karazhan to mourn his lost apprentice. 

Maiev said nothing before turning to join her sisters in battle. But she did hesitate for a moment, and bowed her head.

“Good bye, _Guardian_.” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This sad story has been floating about in my head for the longest time begging to be written.  
> I apologize for what I have done. Hopefully this will be the only death writing I will do for this fandom.  
> This story is also un-betaed. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
